


Aziraphale

by Crims0n_Angel



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Love, Oral Sex, Passion, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crims0n_Angel/pseuds/Crims0n_Angel
Summary: You loved Aziraphale more than words could say, but you needed more and it was time to take your relationship to the next level.One day I'll learn to write a good summary :P





	Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
> For those of you who want to get to the juicy stuff, it starts in the 5th paragraph.

Aziraphale was the kindest man you had ever been with, if you could call him a man, what he really was, was an angel. You had been dating all of two weeks when he dropped that fact on you, ‘great’ you had thought ‘he’s completely mad’, but Aziraphale had spread his large white wings and smiled at you, as you stood there mouth agape like a carp that had just been pulled from the water. 

Two months on and you couldn’t be happier, Aziraphale was everything you had ever wanted, he was kind and considerate, smart if not a bit goofy, in a rather endearing way. He was respectful and above all, he loved you, with every fibre of his being, and you loved him, more than you could ever express. Everything was perfect, well almost everything, you had been together two months and things had not yet become physical. You had begun dropping subtle hints to the angel which he had either not noticed or altogether ignored, you suspected it was the former, your angel as not always the sharpest when it came to these things. 

You were determined, tonight would be the night. You had spent a long time in a scandalous little store in London, trying on lacey little things while your best friend critiqued. You had settled on a matching set of white lace undergarments that had a pearl sheen, when worn they left little to the imagination. Aziraphale was coming to your apartment for dinner and you wore the lacey number under a tight black dress that showed off all your best assets. 

The doorbell rang and you found Aziraphale waiting with what was the most beautiful flowers you had seen. You put the flowers in water then laid dinner out on the table. Conversation was always easy with Aziraphale and the night flowed of effortlessly, you hadn’t even realised so many hours had passed, dinner was coming to its natural conclusion and it was time to make your move. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing your bodies together, and kissed him deeply. Aziraphale’s returning kiss was gentle at first and grew hungrier as you pressed your body against his and ran your tongue along the seam of his lips, begging him for access. Aziraphale’s lips parted giving you access inside, your tongues brushed against each other as you explored his mouth, savouring his sweet taste. Aziraphale’s hands moved lower down your back and onto your butt as he pulled you closer, undoubtedly feeling your little lacey undergarments through the dress. You moaned against his lips as your bodies pressed together and you felt his hardness press against you. A hot rush of desire filled you as the hard length of him betrayed his own lust. 

You pulled apart, biting your lower lip you lead Aziraphale towards your bedroom, he followed you willingly. Reaching the threshold of your room your heart pounded with excitement. Aziraphale grabbed your hand pulling you towards him, he kissed you again, and scooped you up into his arms, carrying you over to the bed. 

Aziraphale gently laid you on the soft downy bed, his blue eyes met yours as he hovered above you, leaning down and placing a deep passionate kiss on your lips. You savoured the flavour of him as your lips moved against each other, he placed soft playful kisses on your jaw and down your neck. You whimpered in protest when he stopped moving away from you. Warm hands grabbed your legs pulling you to the edge of the bed, a click and your back dress was gone, leaving you in your little white lacey things. Aziraphale purred with delight, kissing his way up your thigh, slowly, teasingly, he placed one kiss after another. Your breath grew ragged as he drew closer to your heat, you felt teeth lightly scrape across your skin as Aziraphale wrapped his mouth around your panties, pulling then off you in a smooth easy motion, in that same moment your bra vanished from you. He was instantly back with you kissing high up your thigh and reaching your heat, you felt his tongue glide along your seam, his moan of delight at your wetness sending a thrill through you. Aziraphale’s tongue darted inside you, slowly licking you. She sucked and nibbled on you bringing you to the edge of your pleasure as you cried out his name and came. 

Aziraphale purred with delight at the sound of you cumming, as he began kissing his way up your tummy placing a gentle line of kisses up your middle before placing his soft lips around your nipple and sucking, his hand squeezing your breast, kneading it gently and reverently as you moaned uncontrollably. Your head was spinning with pleasure as you longed to feel him inside you, you nudged him with your hips, begging him to enter you. Ever the considerate lover Aziraphale was happy to oblige your wishes as he lined himself up to your entrance, he leaned down kissing you passionately as he slowly and deliberately pushed inside you. You gasped as you felt each inch slowly move inside you, pushing deeper and deeper, reaching all the way to your core, as his thick girth pressed against your walls stretching you, making you cry out in pleasure. You had never had such a large cock inside you, Aziraphale filled every inch of you, you could feel him throbbing as he pressed against your walls as painful ecstasy filled you. He stilled waiting for you to adjust to the size of him, you moved your hips urging him to move, and cried out as he slowly began to move in and out of you, each stroke a deliberate almost reverent movement, coaxing your pleasure from you. 

Aziraphale was a considerate lover bringing you to your pleasure again and again, but he had yet to find his. You could feel him shaking with restraint as he tenderly made love to you, moving carefully to never hurt you or push you too far. You moved your hips against him, urging him to move faster, to unleash himself of you, “please” you gasped “more, I want all of you”, Aziraphale growled with delight as he increased his pace, moving in and out of you with renewed hunger, losing himself in the moment, his thrusts came harder and faster, driving him deep inside you and making you scream his name with pleasure. At the sound of his name of your lips, Aziraphale’s restraint completely snapped as he began to roughly pound into you, each stoke hitting your core bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You moved your hips matching his rhythm, you were so close, his huge cock throbbed inside you as he neared his own pleasure, you wrapped your legs around him drawing him ever deeper inside and screamed his name as you came together, His hot cum flowing inside you and filling you. 

Aziraphale lay beside you, you were both panting, trying to catch your breath as you came down from your high. He pulled you close to him and you delighted in his warmth, as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you lovingly. You snuggled into his warmth and closed your eyes, allowing sleep to carry you both away.


End file.
